


Not a fan of Winner's Choice

by Amaliz



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Not Boyfriends, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lauri being a jerk, unofficial relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaliz/pseuds/Amaliz
Summary: Enrique was the one to start the Tradition, but it was only just a game in the beginning. It was just a way of reléase tensión and motivate the teams to win. And, of course, hormones. Yet Lauri was not a fan of Enrique being picked by every team out there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Little something inspired by my fav authors. doesn't make much sense, probably only to me. some fluff coming later

 

 

Enrique was known for be the one who invented a game, soon-to-become a tradition, it was called Winner’s Choice in the LCS and, of course, as sexy as he was, he was being picked by every team that beat them.

that night, after another terrible loss the whole team decided to go for dinner and dancing to take their minds off that disastrous game. Lauri on the other hand, wasn’t feeling quite in the mood for that and he also wanted to wait for Enrique to come back from his Winner’s choice session. They had lost and he wasn’t so happy but seeing him would make everything better. 

He let himself fall into the chair in front of his computer in his cold room as he pulled his phone out. He clicked Enrique’s contact and started a text. “Where are you?” He said aloud and hit send.

“Behind you.”

Lauri whirled around and Enrique grinned at him. “I got home right after you did. I saw you get out of the car. Do you always give autographs to random girls on the street?

“Why? Jealous?”

Enrique walked up to him and kissed him. “Maybe. I could do with some fondling too.”

Lauri laughed and gestured to the door. “Well then we should probably shut that. Don’t want to give everyone a show.”

Enrique kicked the door closed and leaned in to kiss Lauri again. Something caught Lauri’s eye though and he pulled back.

“What happened?” He asked as he reached for Enrique’s collar. Enrique brought his hand up and covered it.

“It’s nothing.”

Lauri grabbed his hand and pried the fingers away. “It’s not nothing. You’re hurt or-” He got a better look and dropped Enrique’s hand. “Oh.” Now that he was closer he could see it for what it was. A slew of hickeys. There were so many, at first it had seemed like one giant bruise. Lauri, a generally pacific person, had been about to kick someone’s ass. Now he still felt like doing it, but for a whole new reason.

“I told you it was nothing.” Enrique said embarrassed but firm. “It happens sometimes. Some guys just, uh, get really into it.”

“Did they hurt you?” Lauri asked and Enrique shook his head.

“It wasn’t like that. He just, I dunno, wanted to do it I guess.”

Lauri took a step back and shoved his hands into his pockets. “And whatever the winner wants, he gets right?” Even to his own ears he heard how harsh that came out.

Enrique crossed his arms. “This is a game that I invented to keep everyone motivated. I won’t apologize for it because it’s working. It’s like a job”

“It’s your “job” but you still enjoyed it didn’t you?”

“Maybe. What difference does it make?”

“Just answer the question.”

Enrique threw his hands up and glared at him. “What good is that going to do? Would you be happy if I said yes? I liked the way they ran his hands over me. The way they kissed me. The way they made me cum over and over-”

Laurie couldn’t hear anymore. He crossed the few steps and grabbed Enrique’s face and kissed him. Enrique was right. It hadn’t done any good. All it had done was snap something inside of him. Something that said that the only one who should have his hands on was him, right now.

“Lauri what’re you-”

He cut him off again with another kiss. Harder this time. He walked Enrique back until they slammed up against the door. Enrique growled but Lauri was in no mood to take notice. He grabbed Enrique’s shirt and pulled it up and pulled back from the kiss long enough to pull it off.

“Lauri-” Enrique managed before Lauri kissed him again and slid one hand in his hair and the other on the spaniard belly.

“Did they kiss you like this?” Lauri asked and dove in again, licking his way into Enrique’s’ mouth, sucking on his tongue. Enrique moaned into his mouth but put his hand on Lauri’s chest and tried to push him away. But he wasn’t going anywhere, so Enrique push just forced him back a step.

“Don’t do this.”

Lauri slid his hand down from his friend’s belly to the front of his jeans and heard Enrique hiss and grab his shoulders. “What about this?  is how they touched you?” He knew he was being a jerk. More than that he knew he was being a complete dick. But he couldn’t stop. The thought of some other guys hands all over Enrique, made him crazy. It didn’t matter that his jealousy was completely stupid. Enrique invented that game, if you could call it that. He knew that. And also, him and Enrique weren’t dating or anything like that, they were just fuck-buddies. Just because he sometimes forgot that didn’t change anything. Enrique owed him nothing. No explanations. And certainly not monogamy. He understood all that. He really did. But right now all he wanted was to run his hands over every inch of Enrique, make him forget about any other guys other than him. He wanted Enrique to feel good. With him. Now. Together.

“Lau-ri.” Enrique tightened his grip but didn’t push him away again.

“I’m gonna make you feel good. Make you forget about others guys.”

He kissed Enrique’s lips again and rubbed his hand through his friend jeans. Enrique arched into him and Lauri growled pushing the spaniard against the door with his chest so they were completely connected. He let his other hand drop to Enrique’s belt and he unbuckled it without breaking the kiss. He felt his nerves spark up, but he pushed past them. He unzipped Xpeke pants and he felt Enrique’s hand snap down to grab him.

“Lauri should we be doing this?” He asked panting, the effort to stop Lauri, being about at his limit. The finn pulled Enrique’s hand off him and held it against the door and slipped his other hand into his pants and rubbed him over his boxers.

“Positive. Feeling good?” He asked and nipped at Enrique’s chin.

Enrique nodded, “Definitely.” He tried to pull his hand away from the door to grab at Lauri, but he laced their fingers and kissed him again. He let Enrique pull his neck with his free hand and deepen the kiss. He rubbed the outline of Enrique’s still-a-bit wet dick gently as Enrique sucked his tongue roughly. He knew Enrique wanted him to go faster, but he was going to take his time. He didn’t want to mess it up, he needed to show him he was right, that he was the best and no other guy could compare. He broke the kiss and sucked his way down Enrique’s throat, leaving his own marks over the others.

“Ah!”  the spaniard hissed and Lauri stopped altogether. He glanced up at his friend who shook his head and pulled Lauri’s head back to him again. “It’s fine. Keep going. Just a little tender. Don’t stop.”

Lauri kissed Enrique’s throat gently. He may be jealous, and he may hate looking at the marks of another guys, but he wasn’t going to hurt him. He leaned up for another kiss when Enrique shook his head again.

“No. It’s okay. Keep going.” He blinked his eyes open and held Lauri’s gaze. “I want them to be yours.”

Lauri couldn’t hold back after a confession like that. He dropped his head back down and sucked his teammate’s neck gently at first before pulling a little harder. Enriqie arched into his hand and he realized he’d been neglecting him, while he focused on the hickeys. He let go of Xpeke’s hand and grabbed his belt loops to pull his pants down to his thighs, so he’d have more room to work with. He gasped and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

“Take this off first. I want to feel you. Please.”

Lauri pulled back slightly and grabbed the hem of the Fnatic shirt and ripped it off over his head.

“Thank you.” Enrique said and ran his hands up Lauri’s soft chest and leaned in to kiss his neck. Lauri groaned and grabbed Enrique’s hip with one hand to steady him and cupped him again with his other. Lauri bit his lip, Enrique was hard already, and damn he was not small. He knew as much. He’d felt it somewhat when they were making out and some time later he felt it when they were fucking. And now he wanted to feel Enrique. See him. Hear the noises he’d make. See his face as he came. As Lauri made him cum. The Finn slid his hand down slowly, the heat from Enrique warming his palm. He couldn’t wait to see what Enrique would feel like without any barriers. But not yet. He leaned in and licked the spaniard bottom lip playfully as he wrapped his hand around him and squeezed.

“Really?” Enrique asked laughing but leaned in and wrapped his arms around Lauri’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “Mmm, you feel so damn good. jerk”

“You too, asshole.” He slid his hand up and back down Enrique’s length slowly, oh so slowly until his friend was squirming underneath him. They treated each other like that, like friends, like teammates so feeling won’t get in the way…  

“Dammit Lauri.” He put his hand on Laurie’s to force him to do it harder but the Finn grabbed both of his hands and pinned them to the door and he kissed him again. With nothing touching him now Enrique actually growled. Lauri kept holding Enrique’s wrists, sliding his fingers over his palms, but canted his hips against Enrique and just rubbed himself against him, still slowly. Enrique lifted one of his tonned legs and wrapped it around Lauri’s, pulling them closer. Lauri  dropped the boy hands and grabbed his hips and pulled him fully against him. That felt…shit. He slid his hands to Enrique’s tight ass and squeezed before he slipped his hands underneath the waistband and slid his hands down to squeeze him again before he lifted him up. That felt so damn good. His ass was firm, nice, a perfect handful.

“God, all that gym really does you good huh?”

Enrique laughed and tightened his thighs around Lauri, making them both moan at the contact. “What about you? I’m not light, and you’re holding me up like it’s nothing.”

Lauri leaned in and licked at Enrique’ neck again, dropping kisses and tiny bites up his jaw until he had Enrique squirming. He squeezed the spaniard’s ass again and let his fingers pull Enrique apart just a bit. Enrique’ breath hitched and he held onto Lauri tighter.

“Lauri.” He moaned in Lauri’s ear and it was so breathy and needy that Lauri had to take a second to control himself. He had to slow down. Just for himself. He squeezed Enrique again before he pulled one hand out and slipped it between them and rubbed Enrique firmly. Well, as much as he could with their bodies mushed together. He realized to do what he wanted he wouldn’t be able to hold onto Enrique in this position.

“I’m going to put you down idiot”

Enrique dug his heels in and shook his head. “No.”

“I can’t get at your dick this way.” He leaned in and bit Enrique’ ear before he practically panted, “I really want to get you off.”

Enrique seemed to consider it but then let his legs slip down Lauri’s body. “Okay, but keep one hand on my ass. Feels so good.”

Lauri slid his fingers around Enrique’ ass and smiled. “Glad I’m doing something right.”

“that would be the first time” joked the spaniard

He grabbed the bottom of Enrique boxers and slowly pulled them down. His chest pinged when he saw another hickey on Enrique’ hip bone. Those guys had been serious about letting everyone know just what they’d done to Enrique. He wrapped his hand around Enrique a little more firmly than he’d intended but Enrique just gasped and grabbed his shoulders. He slid his hand up and leaned in to whisper in Enrique’ ear.

“I’ll have you thinking of only me. When you cum you’ll yell out my name.”

“Lauri.” Enrique whispered and Lauri’s heart warmed. He slid his hand back down, and then back up and rubbed his thumb over the tip. He knew he liked that done to him. Enrique obviously did too because pre-come started dripping from him. Lauri smeared it around and used it to gain speed. He curled his hand into a loose fist and jerked him off quickly. He knew what that felt like, knew it was like fucking someone else when done right. Enrique’ breath caught in his throat and Lauri tilted his head and kissed him. All the sounds Enrique was making, the breathy moans, the gasps, all of it was going straight to his head. He was doing this to Enrique. He was making him loose control like this. He let Enrique control the kiss as he controlled the pace of his hand. Enrique kissed him hard and it spurred Lauri on until he was moving his hand up and down fast, squeezing when he got to the base and rubbing his thumb over the tip on every upstroke. He gave Enrique’ ass one more squeeze before he brought it around to his balls and gently ran a finger over them.

“Ah! Lauri!” Enrique ripped his face away from the kiss and panted in Lauri’s ear. “Gonna-”

“Go ahead.” He said and nipped Enrique neck that was near his mouth. Enrique grabbed hold of him and grunted as he shot off in Lauri’s hand. He seemed to go on for a while, but it probably just seemed longer to Lauri because he was biting his lip as he tried not to cum in his pants. He’d never been so close to coming with absolutely no stimulation before. But watching Enrique, feeling him, hearing him, shit it had been better than any hand job. When Enrique finally relaxed against him, Lauri wrapped his arms around him and just held him tight against him. He knew there was cum on their stomachs. But he didn’t care at the moment. All he cared about was he had Enrique in his arms. Happy, sated, comfortable and trusting him to keep him upright. After a few minutes, Enrique pulled his pants back up, not bothering to actually zip them. He started kissing Lauri’s neck, causing his dick to immediately take notice. Enrique grabbed his face and leaned up and kissed him, walking him backwards. He pushed him so hard he had no option other than to let Enrique direct him. He suddenly felt the bed hit the back of his thighs and he fell backwards. Enrique followed him down and straddled him, kissing his neck and sucking the way he knew Lauri liked. Lauri swallowed hard and let his hands roam over Enrique’ back.

“So sexy. So freaking sexy.” Enrique growled and kissed his way to Lauri’s chest. When he kissed Lauri’s belly and grabbed his belt Lauri’s hand shot down.

“Enrique don’t.” His heart was beating like mad. He knew he WANTED Enrique to keep going, but he also didn’t want him doing it because he thought he had to. He didn’t want Enrique reciprocating for what he’d done. He wanted to do that for Enrique. Enrique lifted his head and Lauri cupped Enrique’ cheek gently, then rubbed the new hickeys on his neck and couldn’t help smiling. Enrique had asked him for these. Had wanted him to cover up the old ones. Enrique looked at him for a second just staring at him as if trying to understand what Lauri was thinking. He must not be a great mind reader because he suddenly frowned and pulled off of Lauri altogether.

“Are you kidding me?”

Lauri sat up on his elbows, “What?”

“You…you only did all that to…what? Punish me?” Enrique asked and Lauri sat up completely.

“What? No.”

Enrique stormed over to the door and snatched his shirt off the floor. “What then? To prove you could out hickey them?”

The name made the jealousy in him burn. “You asked me for those.” 

“After…because….ugh! I can’t even look at you right now.” Enrique yanked his shirt on and Lauri crossed his arms his own irritation growing.

“I don’t get why you’re even mad.”

“Because after all that, when I went to show you….to make….” He covered his eyes and then dropped his hand glaring. “You didn’t even want it. You were just trying to prove a point.”

Lauri felt his face turning red. It may have started like that. His jealousy getting the better of him. He’d wanted to show Enrique that he could be like the other guys. Give him what he wanted too. But he’d really wanted to make Enrique feel good in the end. Had craved those noises and pants until that’s all he’d been thinking about. But of course instead of saying any of that, what came out of his mouth was.

“Well, did I?” He didn’t even mean to say that. But Enrique being pissed off was riling him up too. Enrique walked right up to him and shoved his shoulders before he said,  

“Yeah, you proved you’re a real fucking jerk.”

Enrique threw balled his fists and stomped over to the door then didn’t even look at Lauri as he jerked it open and then walked out slamming it shut behind him. Lauri rubbed his hands down his face. How did it end up like this? Why had he said that? He hadn’t meant any of that crap. But as usual he’d just been too afraid to actually say what he really wanted to say. That he was jealous, and not just because other guys were touching him and kissing him. That certainly didn’t help, but what he was the most jealous of was the fact that these other guys were giving Enrique something he wasn’t. That Enrique couldn’t be completely happy with him.

But he could. Lauri dropped his hands at that realization. When Enrique had been about to go down on him, he hadn’t stopped him because it disgusted him. He hadn’t stopped him because he didn’t want it. He’d stopped him because he didn’t want this to be about him. He’d WANTED Enrique to keep going. Lauri shook his head and couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He really did want more with Enrique. He’d already found himself watching Enrique more often than anything else, staring at his ass, running his eyes over his naked chest when they laid together. He’d even woken up before Enrique a few times and just looked at him as he slept. He was beyond gorgeous. And before he’d thought maybe he was just noticing it now because he’d never bothered to look at another guy before. But he knew that was a lie.

Enrique was gorgeous, and Lauri would be an idiot not to admit that. He wanted to run his hands over every inch of that muscular chest. He wanted to kiss every inch of that beautiful face. He may not have been attracted to guys in the past, but he was done lying to himself. He was  _ in love maybe? _ ... Maybe it was just Enrique, and maybe it was just that Lauri had never let himself think about other guys before. But whatever it was, he wanted Enrique.  Now he wanted even more with Enrique. The more time they spent together, the more he wanted. He’d started out with just wanting soft touches and light kisses. But then he’d wanted real kisses, real touches. He looked up and stared at the closed door.

“And you may have fucked that up. Way to go idiot.”

He pulled his phone out and called Enrique, but unsurprisingly it went straight to voicemail. He hung up and knocked the phone against his forehead. How was he going to apologize for this one? He’d gotten pissed off at Enrique for playing his damn game. He’d acted like a child and had a tantrum. Shit he’d treated Enrique like a whore. Doing what he wanted and not even asking Enrique first. He was ashamed of himself. He NEVER should have done that. He didn’t even think of Enrique like that. Enrique was so much more to him than just someone to be used. He was funny. He was likeable. He was nice. He was athletic. He was playful. He was sexy, of course. But he was- he felt his face getting red and he groaned when yet another realization hit him. He wasn’t just attracted to Enrique. Which was a pretty damn big thing to realize all by itself. No, he had to add onto it by actually  _ liking _ him. Lauri had a freaking crush on Enrique. He was suddenly very glad he was alone. He could feel his face and ears burning. He covered his mouth as that sank in. He  _ liked  _ Enrique. He fucking  _ liked  _ Enrique.

He sat on the edge of the bed, rolling that single thought through his head for a while when he shifted and felt something weird on him, he looked down and realized he had dried cum on his stomach. Way to be brought out of his haze, huh? He stood up and went into the bathroom and cleaned it off with a wet washcloth and tried not to think about Enrique for the rest of the night even after the guys had come back from his night out, but he was just there embarrassed and pissed off. Enrique probably thought that Lauri was just like all the other jerks he saw. And in a lot of ways he was. He was always so concerned with his own needs. He needs companionship. He needs someone to hold him. He needs to hold someone. He decides when he fucks with Enrique. But he didn’t want to be like the other idiots who used Enrique and then sent him on his way when they were done with him. He wanted Enrique to feel as special as he was.  He wanted Enrique to leave him as happy as he’d made Lauri feel. Lauri dialed Enrique again and again got the machine. He wasn’t coming home for the night apparently. He probably would crush on some friend’s couch until he could get rid off the feeling of being used, of being treated like a whore, like some stupid idiot who get into anyone’s bed.

“Enrique…I’m so sorry man.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say so he hung up quickly. Idiot. Again. If Enrique never accepted his apology it would serve him right. But he wouldn’t stop trying. He’d keep apologizing until Enrique agreed to speak to him again, to be his friend again if that was even possible at this point. And then he’d show Enrique just how sorry he was, how much he meant to him.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enrique is mad. Lauri is very sorry for what he did. So it's a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a fluff kinda chapter but one thing led to another and here we are: another NSFW fic. Sorry but I had to.

It took almost a week before Enrique could actually talk to Lauri normally again. The team knew something was wrong after a few days of uncomfortable talks and lack of jokes between the two jokers of the house. After a few weeks the Finn finally managed to get Enrique to agree to meet him in private getting a coffee and not only in the gaming house where they worked all day. So, just like the first time they met outside of the gaming house, Lauri was nervous. What if Enrique was still mad? What if he didn’t forgive him? The door of the coffee shop opened softly and Enrique appeared there, visibly as nervous as Lauri was feeling 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

 “So, I’m here.” Enrique said walking to the table Lauri reserved for them far away from the public eye 

“I’m glad.” Lauri said like an idiot. There were so many things he wanted to say, he didn’t know where to start. “Enrique, I’m really sorry. I was a jerk before.”

Enrique took a seat in front of him and crossed his arms. “You were.”

“I know. I, I never should have done that to you.”

“It’s not even about what you did.  It’s why you did it Lauri. I know what I am. I’m a whore. I understand that, but even whores have feelings. You’re the one who wants us to forget the outside world when we’re here together. But you couldn’t let it go. Your pride was hurt and you took it out on me.”

Lauri sat closer to him and cupped his face. Enrique let him, but he was more guarded than he usually was. Watching Lauri, trying to understand his motives. That stung. He didn’t want Enrique looking at him like that. “First of all, don’t call yourself a whore, it’s degrading.” 

“It’s who I am-”

“It’s NOT who you are. It’s a stupid game. It’s what you do. You are so much more than that. I’m sorry I treated you like you weren’t, but you’re wrong about why.”

Enrique licked his lips, “Then why?”

“At first, it was because I was jealous. You’re right, I DID want to prove something. But it wasn’t to prove that I was as good as those other guys.”

“Really?” Enrique asked skeptically but Lauri nodded.

“Like I said, a lot of it was jealousy at first. You were right about that, and I was a huge dick and I’m sorry, but after we got started, I just, I wanted to make you cum. For no other reason than I wanted to see your face, hear your voice, feel you against me.”  said in a low voice. Lauri slid his hands to Enrique shoulders and ran his fingers down his arms in a gentle caress.

Enrique kept his hands to himself and tilted his chin. “And after? You wanted to prove you could make me cum, but you didn’t want me to-”

“It’s not what you’re thinking.” He pressed his forehead against Enrique’ and closed his eyes. “I, just, I didn’t want you to think you had to reciprocate because of what I did to you. I didn’t want it because you felt obligated. You get pressure from enough people, you don’t need me adding to it.”

“Lauri, look at me.”

Lauri blinked his eyes open and Enrique brought his hands up and cupped his cheeks. “I WANTED to do that for you. Not because I felt obligated, but because I’ve been thinking about it, and I thought you wanted too”

“Enrique I just… I definitely do want it.”

Enrique slid his fingers from Lauri’s cheeks into his hair. “So what now then?”  

 “I was a dick, there’s no excuse for what I did. But I want to show you how sorry I am.” Lauri pulled back from Enrique’ hold and bent down to his backpack He held up a small very delicate necklace made of leather and a bright green stone and Enrique smiled and just like that the tense air between them was broken.

  
  


That night, after every other player in the gaming house were long sleep, Lauri grabbed Enrique hand and led him to his room. He pushed his shoulder gently to get him to sit in his not-so-big bed. Enrique slipped his shoes off and scooched into the middle of the bed. Lauri placed the necklace on the night table and went to his duffle. “I remember you said that I was, ‘an inconsiderate guy who never thought of your feelings’ because I didn’t bring you any gift from my trips to Finland the one time we got Chinese food. So I wanted to show you how sorry I am, I figured I could give you a romantic date to try and win back”

Lauri grabbed the candles out of his bag and turned around and Enrique was staring at him in awe. “You remember that? That was like, the second time we’d been together.”

 Lauri shrugged and placed the candles around the room and lit them one by one. When he finished he turned back to Enrique. “You may be my teammate  but you’re also my real friend Enrique. I wanted to show you how sorry I am for how I treated you before. It will never happen again”

“Lauri...” the spaniard grabbed his hand and throw him onto the bed

He ignored Lauri’s protest and threw his leg over him, until he was straddling his chest. He leaned down and kissed Lauri roughly. Lauri leaned up into it. He’d missed this, and after their fight he’d thought maybe Enrique wouldn’t want to kiss him like this again. He enjoying having Enrique over him for a minute. before he broke the kiss.

“Enrique wait,”

“Lauri. I enjoyed what we did last week. I want it, or something very similar to it to happen again. What I didn’t want was you doing things just because you wanted to show up someone else.”

Lauri shook his head. “That’s not why I did it.”

“I can see that now.” He leaned down and kissed Lauri’s neck causing Lauri to groan. He put his hands on Enrique’ hips and rubbed gently.

“Enrique, I have a whole thing planned here you jerk”

Enrique sucked on his neck but pulled back slightly. “I’m sure it would have been fun.”

Lauri smiled but forced himself to roll them so Enrique was underneath him. Enrique grinned up at him and ran his hands up Lauri’s chest. “This works too.”

“Let me give you a date Enrique.”

“You don’t have to. I forgive you. And I’m sorry I was wrong about your intentions before. We were both wrong.”

Lauri shook his head and moved off Enrique . “I was more wrong. You were only wrong because I’m not good at expressing my feelings. I was wrong because I treated you like less than you deserved. Let me spoil you. I promise you’ll enjoy it. And this time it won’t be about pissed off or jealous. It’s just us here.”

Enrique finally nodded but grabbed Lauri’s shirt. “Fine, but take this off.”

“What is with you always trying to get me naked? you are the stream-streeper, not me” Lauri teased and Enrique smiled.

“It’s my apology date isn’t it? I love looking at you, and your plethora of clothes always gets in my way.”

Lauri set aside a bow of strawberries he had waiting and pulled his shirt off. “Okay but you keep yours on even tho I know it’s really hard. Otherwise I’ll be tempted to jump to stage 2.”

“There are stages to our date?”

“Yes, now get comfortable and pick a movie while I cut these berries for you.” Lauri got a nice bowl of strawberries for Enrique. He knew the spaniard loved them so he thought it would be a great idea to bring some to his room

Enrique picked up Lauri’s computer and started scrolling through the movies. “Are you going to hand feed me?” He asked and Lauri nodded as he started cutting the stems off.

“If you want me too.”

Enrique leaned up and smirked inches from his face. “Can you actually accomplish it without bursting into flames?”

Lauri felt his face turning red. He shifted the strawberry to his other hand and pushed Enrique’ face embarrassed. “Hey, gimme a break. I’m trying here.”

“You certainly are.” Enrique gaze softened and he stopped teasing Lauri long enough to actually pick a movie. Lauri looked up when he heard the music and laughed.

“This is the movie you pick? That’s like the most un-romantic thing ever.”

Enrique held up his hand. “It’s my apology date I can choose whatever I want. Besides, what did you think I’d pick? A chick flick?”

Lauri shrugged but grinned as he cut another berry. “No. But Freddy Krueger kind of doesn’t mesh with the whole mood I was setting here.”

“Hey we both love horror movies. I figured it was something we could both enjoy.”

Lauri just kept smiling as he continued cutting all the stems off the fruit and then cut each one in half. Enrique for his part, stopped teasing Lauri and laid down next to him and let him do his work and focused on the movie. Once he had a full bowl of cut strawberries he kept glancing at them and then at Enrique. How did you even start something like this? His nerves we back full force. He must have used up all his bravery to apologize to Enrique. But considering his usual apology was to his brother, and that consisted of a punch and a bought Salad, this whole talking thing had wrecked him. He’d just really wanted Enrique to understand how sorry he was, and how he didn’t mean anything that he’d said last time.

Finally, he joined his Spanish friend in his bed and ,judging by the fact that Enrique hadn’t stormed out and was actually cuddled into his side, he guessed that actually using his words had worked out for the best. He looked at the bowl again and Enrique noticed. He grinned at Lauri and picked up a piece and popped it into his mouth.

“It’s okay Lauri. You don’t have to actually feed me. I was just teasing you.”

Lauri shook his head and picked up a berry. “I took the time to cut these up, you’re gonna eat them. Now open up.” His false bravo was false. And Enrique knew it too. Lauri could tell by the way Enrique smiled at him before he opened his mouth for the treat. Thankfully he was nice enough not to mention it. They laid like that for a while, Lauri feeding Enrique strawberries, until Lauri couldn’t sit still anymore. Every time he brought a strawberry to Enrique’ mouth he would take it from Lauri, but he always made sure to suck a bit of Lauri’s fingers into his mouth along with the fruit. The combination of the wet suction on his fingers, mixed with the picture Enrique made sucking on him, went to his head. He sat up and dropped the almost empty bowl onto the night stand and pushed Enrique’ shoulder.

“Sit up. Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach.”

“Bossy. I like it.” Enrique laughed but did as Lauri instructed. He flipped around so he could still see the screen but pulled his shirt off and laid down. Lauri slid off the bed and rummaged through his bag until he found the bottle of oil. He brought it back to the bed and straddled Enrique’ hips. “Oooh is this a massage with a happy ending?”

Lauri poured some of the oil on Enrique’ back and slid it across his shoulders, kneading with a firm pressure. “Maybe. Don’t rush me.”

Enrique groaned but didn’t make any more jokes as Lauri ran his hands across his shoulders and down his biceps.

“You are so good at that.”

Lauri took his time, starting between Enrique’ shoulder blades and working his way across to his shoulders, then sweeping his hands down his back in a long caress. He slid his fingers up Enrique’ back and curled them around his arms and massaged down to his fingertips. Enrique arched up into him, causing his ass to rub up against Lauri. Lauri growled and leaned down to whisper in Enrique’ ear.

“Sit still.”

When Enrique grinned and moved again Lauri bit his ear gently making him gasp. He slid his hands down the length of Enrique’ spine and Enrique stopped moving in favor of groaning at the contact. Lauri enjoyed running his hands all over Enrique until the movie ended. He slid off Enrique and grabbed the towel he’d placed on the bed to wipe his hands. Enrique sat up and rolled his shoulders.

“God. That felt so incredible Lauri.” He reached for the bottle but Lauri grabbed it first. Enrique held out his hand. “Let me do you.”

Lauri grinned and shook his head. “Later. It’s time for part three of our date.”

“Oh yea?” Enrique raised a brow but Lauri just slid his arm around Enrique’ back and leaned in to kiss him. Enrique kissed him back passionately and scooched the few inches to straddle Lauri’s lap. Lauri growled in approval and slid his hands down to cup Enrique’ ass. Enrique moans into his mouth and wraps his arms around Lauris neck leaning into him. Lauri slid his hands back up Enrique’ back, remembering what he’s supposed to be doing, it was so easy to get distracted when Enrique was touching him. He rolled them so Enrique was under him and he kissed him a little longer, cupping his face as he licked every inch of that beautiful mouth. When he could pull himself away, he kissed Enrique’ cheek, then his ear.

“I want to kiss every inch of you Enrique. Like you did to me before.”

Enrique’ breath hitched, “I didn’t kiss EVERY inch of you.”

Lauri grinned and kissed Enrique’ neck. “That was your fault. I plan to be very thorough.” He started on Enrique’ neck, kissing him gently, making sure not to leave any hickeys. This wasn’t about that. He wasn’t trying to claim Enrique. He just wanted to make him feel good. He ran his tongue along Enrique’ collar bone which caused Enrique’ hand to grab his head and hold onto his hair gently.

“Don’t stop Lauri.”

“No intention of stopping baby.”

Lauri kissed his way down Enrique’ bicep, nibbling his skin every so often. When he reached his fingers he raised them to kiss mouth and licked one before he brought it to his lips and sucked softly. The pressure on his hair increased and Enrique’ panted.

“That’s not fair. I didn’t do that to you.”

Lauri let Enrique’ fingers go with a pop and kissed back up his arm. “Yes you did, when I was feeding you the strawberries earlier. Payback’s a bitch isn’t it?”

He kissed his way down the other arm and this time just licked the pads of Enrique’ fingers quickly before he worked his way back up. He kissed Enrique’ collar bone again and slid his lips down to the center of Enrique’ chest. He turned his cheek and kissed right next to Enrique’ nipple, then let his tongue slip out to flick the little nub. Enrique’ hold on his head became a death grip, and his other hand shot up to hold Lauri’s bicep.

“Lauri!”

“You like that Enrique?” Lauri asked and when Enrique nodded Lauri sucked the whole thing in his mouth. Enrique leaned up into his mouth and gripped his shoulder tighter as Lauri began sucking him softly. Lauri rubbed his hand over the other nipple gently, just back and forth under his palm.

“God Lauri.” Enrique moaned and Lauri felt his hand flexing on his bicep as he curled and uncurled his fingers. “That’s really not fair. I didn’t torture you.”

Lauri let the nipple pop out of his mouth and he blew on it. “Am I really torturing you? Want me to stop?” Lauri asked. Enrique pushed his head in response and growled. Lauri smiled and started sucking again. He let himself enjoy the feeling of Enrique in his mouth, the pressure of Enrique gripping his hair, enjoyed knowing there would be a bruise on his bicep in the morning and lifted his head, switching to the other nipple. He gave that one with just as much attention as the other until Enrique was squirming beneath him.

“Lauri. Please.”

Lauri nodded and kissed his way down Enrique’ stomach and ran his hands over the abs he found and tried not to be jealous. No matter how much he worked out his stomach still never looked like this. But he really enjoyed them on Enrique. They were sexy as hell and Lauri couldn’t help running his tongue across them. He grabbed Enrique’ belt and unbuckled it, kissing just above his jeans. Enrique’ hand finally released Lauri’s hair, and he was actually disappointed about that, and grabbed Lauri’s hand, stopping him from unzipping. Enrique sat up and looked down at Lauri. 

“Lauri. You don’t have to do this.” Enrique said and shook his head. “And I don’t want you to if you’re still trying to apologize for before. I told you, I forgive you.”

Lauri kissed his stomach again and grabbed Enrique hand gently, but moved it aside. “This isn’t a part of my apology. This is because ever since you told me you wanted to do this for me, I’ve been thinking about it too, only opposite. What you taste like. What kind of faces you make. What you feel like in my mouth. I can’t stop thinking about it Enrique. Can I do this for you? Please?”

“Lauri, are you sure? -“

“I know I might suck at it. No pun intended. But I promise to try my best. I want this Enrique.”

Enrique finally nodded and laid back down grinning. “Then by all means, suck away.”

Lauri laughed and grabbed Enrique’ hand from the bed and brought it back to his hair. Enrique instinctively curled his fingers gently. 

Lauri shook his head as he pulled down Enrique’ jeans, tapping Enrique’ hip to get him to help by lifting up.

Enrique slid his fingers down and ran them across Lauri’s ear. Lauri tilted his head into the caress before he leaned down and looked at Enrique through his boxer-briefs. He looked up at Enrique who smiled at him and squeezed his bicep affectionately. Lauri leaned down and kissed Enrique above his boxer-briefs and slowly pulled them down revealing all of Enrique to him. He hadn’t been lying when he said he wanted this, but seeing him in person was a little overwhelming. Enrique had felt big in his hand, and seeing him up close and personal like this, he saw for himself just how big he was. He was longer than Lauri, by probably an inch or so, but he wasn’t quite as thick. He swallowed roughly but leaned down and kissed the head gently. He wanted to feel Enrique. He wanted to taste him, and he wasn’t going to let his nerves stop him. He opened his mouth a little and kissed Enrique gently again. Enrique’ gripped his head tight and moaned.

“God Lauri. That’s-“

“Just the beginning.” He said and opened his mouth and sucked just the tip into his mouth. Enrique was hot in his mouth, and already hard. Lauri ran his tongue over the slit and down the underside experimentally. He only had his own experiences of getting it DONE to him to really know what he should do. He used his hand to take a hold of Enrique’ dick gently and held him up as Lauri slid his lips a little further down so he could go down as far as he could. He curled his hand around the base and squeezed gently, sliding his hand up and rubbing every inch that wasn’t in his mouth. He let himself slip a little further down and started sucking gently.

“Ah! Lauri.”

He hummed in response, making Enrique dig his nails into his shoulder. Lauri liked that, a lot.  So he did it again, this time letting his tongue wrap around Enrique’ dick. Enrique squirmed under him again and Lauri grinned and sucked his way up and went back down a little faster. He went a little too fast though making him go too far down, he pulled back and coughed, embarrassed but Enrique just slid his hand to Lauri’s cheek and ran his thumb over his lips.

“You’re doing great Lauri. But don’t go so far down, use your hand.”

Lauri sucked Enrique’ finger into his mouth as he slid his hand up Enrique’ dick and swirled his thumb around the tip. Enrique was always trying to take care of him. Even now, reassuring him so he wouldn’t feel bad. Lauri sucked Enrique’ thumb fully into his mouth and curled his tongue around it before he slid it down the pad of his finger. 

Enrique groaned and Lauri felt Enrique get even harder in his hand. Enrique nodded and sucked Lauri finger into his mouth, sucking gently at first. Lauri mimicked Enrique and took the head of Enrique’ dick into his mouth again and sucked on him softly. When Enrique sucked a little more of his finger into his mouth Lauri followed his lead and slipped his lips a little further down Enrique’ length and kept sucking him. He ran his hand up Enrique’ shaft and slid it back down, his spit making it much slicker and easier to move. Enrique moaned around Lauri’s finger and sucked him harder and increased the grip on Lauri’s hair. Lauri took that as a good sign and increased his rhythm, letting his hand come right up against his lips and then slipping them back down to the base. He couldn’t get enough of Enrique. He slipped down a little further on his own, just trying to get more of him. He let his tongue stroke the underside of Enrique as he pulled back and let Enrique pop out of his mouth. He licked the tip of Enrique again and sucked on just the head softly, letting his hand slide up the entire length. Enrique turned his head letting go of Lauri’s finger.

“Fuck Lauri. Please.” He pulled on Lauri’s head gently, but insistent. Lauri got the message and let Enrique fill his mouth again before he sucked him hard on the way back up. He kept up the pressure of his hand and started a nice pace of sliding his mouth down Enrique dick as far as he could go, and sucked hard on the way back up. He swallowed with Enrique still in his mouth and Enrique jerked up, almost gagging him, but he moved last second.

“Lauri! Shit. Do… that… again.”

Lauri took Enrique back into his mouth and swallowed around him again. Enrique was pulling his hair and clawing the hell out of his bicep but Lauri didn’t care. Enrique suddenly pulled Lauri’s head off him.

“Lauri. Move!”

Lauri leaned back but kept up the pace of his hand as Enrique came on his chest. He kept his hand stroking Enrique, easing him through his climax, watching his face as he came down from the high. He’d always loved watching his partners face as they came. Knowing that he did that for them, that he made them feel that pleasure had always done it for him.  This time was no exception, he felt himself coming in his jeans, but there was nothing he could do about it. Enrique laying there moaning, his face flushed and calling out Lauri’s name, he couldn’t have stopped it if he tried. When the final shutters ran through him he let go of Enrique’ dick and crawled off Enrique body and laid down next to him.

Enrique was panting hard and licked his lips. “Just give me a second and I’ll take care of you.”

Lauri grinned and laid his head on Enrique’ shoulder. “No need. I came right after you did.”

“Really?” Enrique laughed and turned on his side and kissed Lauri roughly. Lauri grimaced and pulled back.

“Sorry. My mouth is kind of sore.”

Enrique rubbed his jaw and kissed him much more gently. “My poor baby. That’s because you were busy giving me an incredible orgasm.”

“Not bad for an apology?” Lauri asked and Enrique kissed him again.

“Not bad for any time, that was incredible.”

Lauri smiled and rubbed his cheek against Enrique’ shoulder. “You don’t have to just say that to make me feel better.”

“Was the orgasm and my inability to string full sentences together not a clue?”  

Lauri shrugged and let out a breath against Enrique shoulder, wrapping his arm around his waist. Enrique brought his hand up and gently massaged Lauri’s scalp.

“I’m sorry if I pulled your hair.”

“S’okay. I liked it.” Lauri mumbled, ready for a well-deserved rest when Enrique shifted and kissed him gently again.

“Baby, before you go to sleep you should change. You have cum all over you.”

Lauri huffed, “I don’t care. I don’t have the energy to shower right now.”

“Alright.”

Enrique slipped out of the bed causing Lauri to growl in frustration. Where the hell did he think he was going? He didn’t have to wait long, Enrique was back pushing his shoulder so Lauri was on his back. A warm washcloth touched his belly and proceeded to clean him up. Enrique grabbed Lauri’s belt and Lauri’s face turned red.

“I haven’t cum in my pants since high school.”

Enrique smiled and kissed his belly gently. “I’ll take it as a compliment.”

He finished unbuckling Lauri’s belt and slid his jeans down and off, along with his boxers. Lauri felt exposed, but not really in a bad way. He trusted Enrique. Enrique wiped him off, but very businesslike, not trying to tease him, or get him hard again, just trying to take care of him. Lauri felt his heart squeeze at the thought that someone wanted to take care of him, even with something so small. Enrique disappeared again and Lauri heard the shower running. Enrique was probably rinsing his clothes. His face which was already red, was practically inflamed now. It really had been a long time since he couldn’t control himself like that. But Enrique was something he didn’t expect. Enrique really was special. Enrique was also back, Lauri felt Enrique slip on a new pair of boxers, he’d gotten from his closet, and Lauri lifted his hips as Enrique finished putting them on. Then Enrique was crawling into bed with him again and wrapping himself around Lauri. He threw his leg over Lauri’s, he noticed Enrique had pulled back on his boxer-briefs, and he wrapped his arms around Lauri’s chest pulling him in close.

“Thanks Enrique.” Lauri mumbled, content and cozy as Enrique snuggled him in his strong embrace.

“No baby, thank you.” Enrique whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. Lauri felt Enrique’ warm breath in his ear and fell asleep after one more kiss.

 the next morning they woke up together. 

“Do we really have to go?” asked Lauri pouting

“We have Scrims in half hour Lauri we have to go.” Enrique laughed as Lauri kissed his neck and slid his hands up his chest from behind.

“But I don’t want to”

Enrique nodded and finished tying his shoes. “you have been playing pretty poorly lately you idiot, we have to go.” He stood up from the bed, dislodging Lauri’s hand and turned around to face him. “But what if stop by tonight?.” He leaned in and kissed Lauri. “Then maybe I could return the favor for last night?”

“It’s a date”

Enrique kissed him again before standing up and fixing his collar. “Well I hope you’ll be able to focus better now.”

“Hardly.” Lauri said crawling off the bed and wrapping his arms around Enrique playfully. “Now I’m going to be thinking of you naked instead of doing any actual work.”

“How do you think I feel? I only got a peek as I cleaned you up last night. Twice in a row you got your hands all over me, and I still haven’t gotten to touch you.” Enrique turned and kissed Lauri quickly and gently pulled out of his arms. “Okay. We have to go or We’ll be late.”

Lauri followed Enrique to the door of his room and leaned against the frame for one last kiss. Enrique pulled out his phone and fiddled with it for a second before Lauri heard the camera snap go off. His eyes widened as Enrique grinned. “Hey!”

“At least now I get to see you.” Enrique said holding up the phone. “So sexy leaning up against the door in only your boxers. And this,” Enrique said reaching out to run his fingers over the red marks on Lauris shoulder. “I should be sorry, but honestly my hand print on your shoulder like that, Mmmmm. I really have to force myself to leave before I toss you back on the bed.”

Lauri reached out and grabbed the front of Enrique shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. “Yeah well, you’ll hear no complaint from me. We can go for two, see if we can get a matching one on the other shoulder.”

“We really have to go.” Enrique said but made no move to leave. Lauri was still undress and was showing no signs of actually put on clothes to get to work. Finally he cupped his face again and tilted him for another kiss. He really would never get tired of kissing Enrique. It was intoxicating. They stood there for a minute, Lauri holding Enrique’ face as he deepened the kiss and took a step back. Enrique pulled back and shook his head.  “No. No, We’ll be late. See you at the office.”

“Okay. see you.” Lauri said waving at Enrique. They will see eachother in a few minutes, after Lauri could find his way around a shower and some clean clothes. Yet, he could not stop thinking about Enrique. His mind started throwing ideas back and forth as Lauri finished getting his stuff together. He slung his bag over his shoulder, but before he walked out the door he smoothed his hand down the bed one last time and grinned, remembering what he and Enrique shared last night.

He turned the light off and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Time to get back to real life. Sigh. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the Kuddos. Comments are always appreciated


End file.
